powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasuhiro Takeuchi
is a recurring suit actor. He has done some stunt work for Abaranger and Dekaranger. He has done various and diverse roles, but by 2010, he played his very first Red Ranger in Goseiger. He also briefly played Gosei Green in one episode of Goseiger. He reprised Gosei Red in Episode 2 of Gokaiger and 199 Heroes movie. Roles *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' (1988-1989) - Jimmers *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'''' (1989 - 1990) - Rage Flying Boma Zulten *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' (1990-1991) - Dongoros, Batzler Soldiers *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' (1991-1992) - Tetraboy *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' (1992-1993) - DragonRanger (substitute) *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995-1996) - OhBlue, Bacchus Wrath, Blue Blocker *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (1996-1997) - Blue Racer, Police Fighter *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (1997-1998) - Yugande *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (1998-1999) - GingaGreen, Gingalcon, Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' (1999-2000) - GoGreen *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (2000-2001) - TimeBlue, TimeGreen, V-Rex Robo *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (2001-2002) - GaoYellow **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' - Military Officer *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' (2002-2003) - HurricaneYellow *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (2003-2004) - AbareBlue[,Bakuryuu Cho Gattai MaxRyuuOh **''Ep. 15: The Abare World is Just Demons & Ep. 16: Riding! Abare Surfing - Takeuchi *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004-2005) - DekaGreen *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (2005-2006) - Smokey, Dagon *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' (2006-2007) - Bouken Blue, DaiVoyager *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007-2008)- GekiBlue, Long (armored form) **''Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle'' (2007) - GekiBlue, Long (armored form) *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' (2008-2009) - Go-On Green **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' (2008) - Go-On Green **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' (2009) - Go-On Green *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009-2010) - Shinken Green, **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' (2009) - Shinken Green **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' (2010) - Shinken Green, Go-On Green, Gosei Red *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010-2011) - Gosei Red, Gosei Green, Coach (Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu) **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' (2010) - Gosei Red **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' (2011) - Gosei Red, Shinken Green, Gokai Green *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011-2012) - Gokai Green, HurricaneYellow **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' (2011) - Gokai Green, Gosei Red **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) - Gokai Green *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012-2013) - Blue Buster **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) - Blue Buster **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' (2012) - Blue Buster **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'''' (2012) - Blue Buster *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013-2014) - Kyoryu Black **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) - Kyoryu Black, Blue Buster **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music (2013) - KyoryuBlack **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends (2014) - KyoryuBlack **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'''' (2014) - KyoryuBlack *Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (2014-2015) - ToQ 4gou **''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - ToQ 4gou **''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'''' (2014) - ToQ 4gou **[[Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie|''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie]]'' (2014) - ToQ 4gou **[[Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams|''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams]] (2015) - ToQ 4gou *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015-2016) - KiNinger **[[Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!|''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!]] (2015) - KiNinger **[[Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland|''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland]]'' (2015) - KiNinger **Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS (2016) - KiNinger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016-2017) - Zyuoh Lion **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'''' (2016) - Zyuoh Lion **[[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai|''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai]]'' (2016) - Zyuoh Lion **[[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!|''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!]]'' (2017) - Zyuoh Lion *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' (2017-2018) - Ookami Blue **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'''' (2017) - Garu/Ookami Blue **[[From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars|''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars]]'' (2017) - Garu *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' (2018-2019) - LupinBlue **''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger + Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~The Ultimate Weird Combination!~'''' (2018) - LupinBlue **[[Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film|''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film]] - LupinBlue *4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! (2019) - Ryusoul Black *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-2020) - Ryusoul Black External links *Yasuhiro Takeuchi at Japanese Wikipedia * at the * at the Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members